Порнушка детям не игрушка
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Прежде, чем соберетесь посмотреть с друзьями порнушку, убедитесь, что она не гейская.


**Leja****: **Это моя первая работа в соавторстве, и я теперь даже не знаю, что мне понравилось больше: результат или же сам процесс? :DDD Спасибо, Тай-тян, за прекрасно проведенное время и за то, что согласилась на это безумное предложение! Надеюсь, что это будет не единственный наш совместный фанфик. :)

**Taiyo****:** Это был первый опыт написания фанфика в соавторстве, но, сдается мне, далеко не последний. Это было забавно, да ))) Спасибо Лэдж-тян за подаренные несколько дней безбашенного позитива и ржача... Теперь мы знаем насколько мы извращенки XDDD

* * *

Время уже давно перевалило за полночь, улочки города, освещаемые лишь светом редких фонарей, были пустынны - все добропорядочные граждане досматривали уже по меньшей мере десятый сон. В одной из темных подворотен распахнулась, явно подгоняемая пинком тяжелого сапога, дверь, тут же с грохотом и лязганьем ударяясь о стену. Царящую вокруг тишину прорезал гул басов, раздающийся из открытых дверей, по всей видимости, клуба, а также пьяный гогот нескольких грубоватых голосов.  
Разошедшийся не на шутку Кид, вывалившись из прокуренного помещения на улицу и хватаясь крепкой ладонью за фонарные столбы, произнес ту самую фразу, с которой все и началось:  
- Гуляем дальше!  
Ло, вышедший следом за ним, издевательски спросил:  
- Где? На скамейке в парке?  
- Да хоть где, лишь бы там была выпивка, - отлепившись от столба и покачнувшись, но все же устояв на ногах, выдохнул рыжий.  
- Можем пойти к Эйсу, - бесхитростно предложил Луффи, сияя широченной улыбкой.  
- Ты в своем уме? Если мы заявимся к нему среди ночи, вряд ли он будет в восторге! - сердито произнес Санджи, пытаясь извлечь из кармана сигарету, что ему пока не очень удавалось. Из всей компании - исключая Монки, конечно же - он пока еще был самым трезвым, и смог оценить это предложение здраво.  
- Да все путем! - широко улыбнулся младший Ди. - Эйсу уехал из города на все выходные.  
Кид и Ло переглянулись, Санджи обернулся на Маримо, но как обычно, не обнаружил его поблизости.  
- Черт, а где эта прямоходящая водоросль?  
- Кажется, он остался в клубе... - деликатно заметил Трафальгар, на что рыжий глумливо заржал.  
- Твою мать, - выругался Санджи и пошел обратно, отыскивать этого топографического кретина, вечно теряющегося даже там, где потеряться было абсолютно негде.

* * *

Скрипнул в замочной скважине ключ, поворачиваясь на два оборота, и шумная компания ввалилась в небольшую, но уютную квартиру. Звякнули в тишине поставленные на пол бутылки, принесенные парнями из круглосуточного супермаркета. Побросав у порога обувь и закинув в шкаф курточки и шарфы, парни, не забыв захватить выпивку, прошли в направлении гостиной.  
- Санджи, я кушать хочу, - начал канючить Луффи.  
- Мы сюда пить пришли или жрать? - огрызнулся на него Кид, которому не терпелось поскорее добраться до бутылок с крепким алкоголем.  
- Все равно из еды ничего не купили, так что грызи чипсы, - жестоко пресек все нытье блондин.  
- Но, Санджи... - не унимался младший из братьев Ди. - У Эйса в холодильнике наверняка полно еды...  
- Это холодильник твоего брата, а не твой! - повар неопределенно махнул рукой, плюхаясь на диван рядом с уже успевшим приложиться к горлышку зеленоволосым парнем.  
- Холодильник моего брата - мой холодильник, - промямлил Луффи, но его уже никто не слушал, и бедолага побрел на кухню, чтобы лично разобраться с продуктовыми запасами Портгаса.  
- Ну... так чем займемся? - обратился к присутствующим блондин.  
- Мы же вроде сюда пить пришли, - недоуменно покосился на него Зоро.  
- Просто пить - скучно, - парировал Санджи.  
- Так, что тут у нас, - Кид порылся на полке с дисками. - Музыку, что ли, врубить?  
- Лучше фильм, - возразил Ло.  
- Вечно ты дерьмо какое-то предлагаешь, - тут же отозвался рыжеволосый, но пробежался пальцами по длинному ряду DVD.  
Ло неотрывно наблюдал, как эти пальцы с ногтями, покрытыми черным глянцевым лаком, рассеянно поглаживают обложки, и Кид перечисляет названия фильмов.  
- "Побег из Шоушенка", "День сурка"... черт, что за старье тут у него? - бормотал Юстасс, переходя от одного диска к другому. - Так, а тут у нас что - "Королевы", "Тройной стандарт", "Другая история любви"? Что еще за сопливый бред?  
Он вытащил потрепанный диск с затертым названием и ошалело уставился на обложку. Ступор, впрочем, продлился недолго - удовлетворенно хмыкнув, рыжий парень, не говоря ни слова, направился к DVD-плееру.  
- Сейчас мы посмотрим настоящее кино, сосунки! - пообещал он.  
Мечник, до этого момента молча цедивший выпивку, заинтересованно приподнял одну бровь, словно раздумывая, убить нахала на месте или просто проигнорировать эту выходку.  
- Что за дерьмо он там нашел? - спросил Ло, провожая Юстасса презрительным взглядом, но ни к кому особо не обращаясь при этом. - "Белоснежку и семь гномов"?  
Пока загружался диск, из кухни донесся победный вопль, а затем и громкое чавканье - Луффи методично опустошал холодильник, и Санджи, поднявшись с дивана, со словами: "Пойду, посмотрю, что он там делает" отправился спасать имущество старшего Ди от полного разорения.  
Зоро проводил его рассеянным взглядом, но в этот момент из колонок полилась мелодичная музыка, а на экране появилось изображение меню.  
- Что это еще за мыло ты нам нашел? - Трафальгар уставился сначала на экран, а затем на Кида.  
- Сейчас увидишь, - многообещающе улыбаясь, ответил тот, хватая с полки рядом с зомбоящиком пульт дистанционного управления и бутылку виски с журнального столика и устраиваясь в кресле, стоящем рядом.  
Тем временем с кухни донесся звук удара, словно чья-то голова впечаталась сначала в дверцу холодильника, а затем и в пол, и раздался грозный голос боевого повара:  
"Хватит жрать сырую курицу!".  
"Но Санджи-ии".  
"Кид кино нашел, пошли смотреть".  
В гостиную Луффи вернулся в своем привычном радостном расположении духа, чему явно поспособствовала огромная банка соленых огурчиков, которую он нес в руках. Дождавшись, пока парни устроятся на полу возле кресла, в котором сидел Ло, Кид, сделав внушительный глоток обжигающего горло пойла, нажал на play.  
Тишину комнаты тут же наполнили громкие стоны двух парней, извивающихся в объятиях друг друга. На экране накачанный брюнет яростно вдалбливался в смазливого блондина, отдрачивая ему рукой и что-то жарко шепча по-немецки на ухо, а тот, запрокинув голову, стонал практически беспрерывно, ругаясь на чем свет стоит.  
Кид выронил бутыль, и драгоценный напиток лужей растекся на полу. Он принялся бешено шарить по креслу, пытаясь отыскать заброшенный куда-то в недра мягкой обивки пульт.  
- Черт... - выругался он. - Какого хрена тут мужики?!  
- Я знал, что ты выберешь самое убогое дерьмо, - преспокойно заметил Ло, с отменным равнодушием наблюдая за душевными терзаниями рыжего парня.  
Луффи, как ни в чем ни бывало, переводил любопытный взгляд с одного друга на второго, тщательно хрустя соленым огурчиком. Санджи, донельзя смущенный открывшимся зрелищем, покраснел аки маков цвет и торопливо оглянулся на Зоро, сидящего на диване. Зеленоволосый же парень, запрокинув голову на спинку, невозмутимо дрых, пуская сонный пузырь.  
Юстасс подцепил с пола бутылку, сожалеющим взглядом окинул пролитый алкоголь и бросил поиски пульта - выключать было уже поздно, стоны заполнили всю квартиру, и невольные свидетели такого специфического зрелища разом почувствовали себя немного неуютно.  
- Черт с ним, бухаем, - рявкнул Кид, не желая ни в какую признавать собственную оплошность.  
- Ты тупой извращенец, - заметил Санджи, продолжая заливаться краской, хотя, казалось бы, дальше краснеть уже было некуда.  
- Нет, это ты тупой извращенец, - огрызнулся Кид, делая большой глоток из бутылки. - Я видел, как в клубе тебя отшили две телки. Что ты им наплел?  
- Не твое собачье дело! - блондин обернулся к рыжему, собираясь развязать драку, но в этот момент между ними вклинился Луффи.  
- Смотрите, - сказал он, с самым невинным видом тыкая в экран соленым огурчиком. - У меня почти такой же!  
- У тебя? - повар ошалело уставился сначала на мальчишку, потом на огурец, и в завершение - на экран, где парни уже успели сменить положение и сейчас блондин, лежащий между разведенных ног брюнета, вылизывал его немалых размеров член.  
- Ага, - подтвердил младший Ди, с хрустом откусывая кусок. - Ой, нет, теперь уже меньше.  
Сообразив, что речь идет об огурце, Санджи переключил свое внимание на видео, а затем, не выдержав этого зрелища, полез в пакет за выпивкой, но оказалось, что самый крепкий алкоголь уже расхватали.  
- Маримо, дай сюда бутылку! - потребовал повар, обращаясь к мечнику, вольготно раскинувшемуся на диване.  
- Обойдешься, Бровастый, - хрипло отозвался тот, будто и не спал буквально пару минут назад.  
- Ты уже позеленел от бухла, алкоголик! - поняв, что выпивки ему не дождаться, блондин сделал единственное, что ему в такой ситуации оставалось - закурил, с шумом выдыхая табачный дым в потолок. Впрочем, это не перекрывало тот шум, который производили в этот момент герои на экране. Стоны, казалось, звучали прямо в голове, и это помимо воли заводило.  
- А что, Завитушка, - вдруг, подавшийся вперед Ророноа жарко прошептал ему в самое ухо, отчего по спине Санджи пробежала дрожь. - У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? - нагло ухмыльнувшись, Зоро кивком головы указал в сторону телевизора, где светловолосый парень кончиком розового язычка щекотал дырочку на головке члена брюнета.  
- Проблемы? - зашипел в ответ на него повар. - Никаких проблем, Маримо, кроме того, что это **гейское **порно, если ты не заметил!  
Зоро усмехнулся и, нагнувшись еще ниже и прикусив мочку уха блондина, прошептал:  
- А ты уже завелся?  
- Отвали, - стиснув зубы, вяло огрызнулся Санджи, который уже и без того с трудом сохранял самообладание.  
Повар оглядел помещение, но на него никто не обращал ровно никакого внимания. Луффи хрустел огурчиком и, склонив голову к плечу, с любопытством ребенка, ожидающего от матери ответа на очередной вопрос из серии "а почему?..", внимательно наблюдал за минетом. Ло с равнодушным видом взирал на экран, словно так оно и должно быть, что они все вместе сидят и смотрят гейское порно на мужской вечеринке, а Кид, матерясь, глушил вискарь. Почувствовав прикосновение влажного языка Зоро, ласкающего его ухо, и жар его дыхания, Санджи явственно вздрогнул, но в этот раз промолчал.  
- Юстасс-я, не психуй, - не выдержав, попросил Трафальгар. - Ты сам это включил. Почему бы тебе просто не успокоиться и не насладиться зрелищем? Держу пари, ты в жизни такого больше не увидишь.  
- Переживу, - огрызнулся Кид.  
И в этот момент с некоторым запозданием прозвучал вопрос, которого давно уже в глубине души ожидали все, присутствующие в комнате.  
- А чего это они делают? - наконец, рассмотрев происходящее на экране во всех подробностях, громко поинтересовался Луффи.  
На секунду повисла тишина. Зоро и Санджи, как самые близкие друзья темноволосого паренька, переглянулись, и блондин, у которого в этот момент покраснели даже уши, злобно выпалил, обращаясь к мечнику:  
- Ты объясняй!  
Зоро фыркнул, а затем приложился к горлышку бутылки, делая огромный глоток. Похоже, что выполнять эту просьбу-приказ он не собирался.  
- Просто наш дорогой Юстасс редкостный неудачник, - заметил Ло, оборачиваясь к младшему Ди, - и вместо нормального фильма нашел нам гейскую порнуху.  
- Гейскую порнуху? - Луффи, приложив палец к губам, с интересом уставился на экран.  
Кид в ответ только одарил Трафальгара злобным взглядом, но выключить фильм сейчас было равносильно тому, что подписаться под его словами. Поэтому он упорно давил в себе желание схватить пульт от телевизора и вырубить его к чертовой матери.  
- Траффи, а зачем они это делают? - не унимался Луффи, найдя себе жертву в лице неосторожно решившего ему ответить хирурга. Тот поперхнулся, едва приложившись к своему бокалу, но, ничем больше не выдав свое замешательство, перевел взгляд на черноволосого мальчишку.  
- Сочувствую, - раздался тихий голос мечника - в нем явственно звучала усмешка. - Ты попал.  
Ло бросил на него косой злобный взгляд, но Луффи не унимался.  
- Ну, Траффи!  
- Лучше у Кида спроси, это же он нам этот диск включил, - спокойным тоном наконец ответил тот.  
Кид, который до этого момента преспокойно глушил алкоголь, замер, пораженный тем, как это на него так ловко перевели все стрелки.  
- Они делают это потому, что им это нравится, - рявкнул рыжеволосый, но немного задумавшись над сказанным, немедленно продолжил: - Хотя я решительно не понимаю, что тут может нравиться! Гребаные педики. Как вообще можно трахать парня?!  
- О! - глаза Луффи загорелись, и Ло смог наконец-то вздохнуть спокойно.  
- А ты тоже пробовал? - спросил паренек, поближе подползая к Киду.  
- Да черта с два! - огрызнулся тот.  
- Хм... - Монки насупился. - А откуда же тогда знаешь?  
Ло заржал, запрокинув голову, а Кид злобно выругался - общение с Мугиварой всегда приводило его в бешенство, при этом сделать с ним он ничего не мог.  
- Заткнись и смотри спокойно, ну или жри свои огурцы! - рявкнул он, и Монки обиженно засопел, но в полумраке гостиной тут же раздался хруст.  
На короткое время установилась тишина, а затем Луффи снова подал голос:  
- Они так стонут, как будто им плохо.  
- Им плохо, - не раздумывая, отозвался Кид. - И вообще, это фильм ужасов для таких, как ты.  
- Но Ло сказал...  
Младший Ди совершенно запутался. Он нахмурился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Не дождавшись от них внятных объяснений, парнишка решил пристать с расспросами к мечнику.  
- Зоро...  
- Чего тебе? - тут же нахмурился тот, понимая, что его ожидает.  
- Так им хорошо или плохо?  
- Понятия не имею, - ответил он. - В кино все равно по-настоящему ничего не бывает.  
- Хм... - Монки снова задумался. И тут все замерли в предчувствии катастрофы. - А по-настоящему - это как?  
- Смотри уже! - рявкнул Кид - ему меньше всех нравились эти вопросы.  
К его огромному удивлению, Луффи действительно замолчал, с любопытством уставившись в экран телевизора.  
Пока остальные парни переругивались на тему того, кто же будет объяснять младшему Ди значение слов "гейская порнуха", никем не замеченный, Санджи вышел из комнаты и решительно направился в ванную, собираясь умыться холодной водой, сняв таким образом хотя бы немного возбуждение, которое уже сводило его с ума, мучительно отзываясь в паху.  
Но не успел он пару раз плеснуть водой на покрасневшие щеки, как почувствовал за спиной жар чужого тела и горячее дыхание в ухо:  
- Кого это ты пытался там снять в клубе, а, Завитушка? - в голосе прозвучали угрожающие нотки, и сильная рука до боли стиснула ягодицы блондина, практически вдавливая его в раковину и, похоже, не собираясь в ближайшее время отпускать. Санджи почувствовал возбуждение мечника, и понял, что и тот сейчас тоже на пределе.

* * *

- Я все-таки не понимаю, как это дерьмо может нравиться... - в сотый раз проворчал Кид, и это оказалось последней каплей. Ло, сидевший до этого спокойно в своем кресле, тут же обернулся к нему. По его мнению, тот, кто сам заставил их смотреть такого рода видео, не имел ни малейшего права сейчас возмущаться.  
- Тебе с медицинской точки зрения объяснить, Юстасс-я? - спросил он, смерив его презрительным взглядом. - У мужчины есть такой орган, как предстательная железа. Находится он...  
- Да пошел ты! - моментально огрызнулся Кид. - Со своими лекциями.  
- … в малом тазу, между дном мочевого пузыря и прямой кишкой...  
- Меня сейчас стошнит, - откровенно признался рыжеволосый, ошалело уставившись на брюнета.  
- И ее массаж очень полезен для мужской половой функции, - как ни в чем ни бывало, закончил Ло. - К тому же, он вызывает массу приятных ощущений.  
Юстасс еще несколько мгновений оторопело пялился на врача, но затем смекнул наконец о чем именно тот ему говорит, и расплылся в глумливой усмешке.  
- А ты, я смотрю, не понаслышке знаком с этими самыми приятными ощущениями!  
Ло, игнорируя его выпад, совершенно спокойно добавил:  
- А еще есть физиология. И если сделать так, - он, схватив ладонь неожиданно растерявшегося Кида, поднес ее к губам и погрузил один палец в свой рот, мягко его посасывая, - то ты возбудишься, независимо от того, кто это сделал.  
- У... ублюдок, - подавившись собственными словами, охрипшим голосом выдавил рыжеволосый.  
- А чем это вы занимаетесь? - из-за спинки кресла, в котором сидел Юстасс, вынырнула голова все еще жующего Луффи, и паренек с любопытством уставился на пальцы рыжего. Тот чертыхнулся и попытался вырвать руку из захвата Ло, но брюнет держал крепко.  
- А можно я тоже так попробую? - и он вцепился в другую ладонь ошалевшего от такой выходки Кида, тут же облизывая его пальцы, но отчего-то, к вящему неудовольствию Монки, та не была сладкой, как ему представилось сначала.  
- Да вы оборзели совсем! - рявкнул тот, чувствуя, как возбуждается помимо своей воли. Вдобавок, стоны, доносящиеся из динамиков, стали предельно развратными, так что парень к собственному ужасу понял, что его не особо заботит пол участников процесса.

* * *

- Так кого? - и снова этот низкий с хрипотцой голос, вызывающий неконтролируемую дрожь во всем теле, но повар не собирался прямо отвечать на вопрос идиотского Маримо.  
- Тупая водоросль, ты веришь кому-то вроде этого рыжеволосого ублюдка? - спросил он, задыхаясь от близости. Зоро, когда ревновал и злился, возбуждал его еще больше.  
- Просто я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, - выдохнул Ророноа, опаляя жаром ухо повара, скрытое завесой светлых волос, а затем еще сильнее сжал его бедра, впиваясь в горло блондина жадным поцелуем.  
Ответ Санджи потонул в сдавленном стоне, и он прогнулся в пояснице, еще теснее вжимаясь задницей в пах мечника.  
- Придется научить тебя, как себя вести, если ты этого еще не понял, - опасным тоном произнес зеленоволосый парень, и блондин почувствовал, как пальцы, стискивающие его тело, вдавливаются в кожу до синяков. Кажется, он перегнул палку - Зоро действительно был в бешенстве. Повар и не ожидал, что легкий флирт в клубе, целью которого было слегка подразнить мечника, приведет к таким последствиям.  
Снова сдавленно всхлипнув от грубого движения руки Зоро на своем бедре, Санджи откинулся на его грудь, устраивая голову на плече зеленоволосого, и провел языком по линии подбородка, втягивая в рот одну из сережек-капелек мечника. Он по опыту знал, как сильно действует на его Маримо это движение.  
Они не закрыли дверь, и сейчас отчетливо были слышны жаркие мужские стоны, и отчего-то - ругань Кида. Впрочем, сейчас обоим было не до того. Санджи даже было плевать, узнают ли об их отношениях остальные, единственное, чего он хотел - ощутить Зоро внутри себя. Он потянулся назад и провел пальцами по бедрам мечника.  
- Маримо, - выдохнул блондин таким голосом, от которого Ророноа замер, а его сердце, остановившись на секунду, забилось еще сильнее. - Хочу тебя...  
- Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя прямо здесь? - охрипшим голосом спросил тот. Если только Луффи вздумается пойти поискать запропастившихся куда-то накама, то их долгие игры в прятки могут сейчас закончиться.  
- Плевать... - шепотом произнес Санджи. - Хочу тебя прямо здесь.  
Зоро еще пару секунд был неподвижен, но затем, сделав усилие, оторвался от несносного блондина и, дойдя до двери, прикрыл ее. В установившемся полумраке ванной комнаты отчетливо прозвучал щелчок запираемого замка. Мечник, наученный опытом общения с Завитушкой, знал, что что бы тот ни говорил сейчас - наутро будет в ярости, если правда все же откроется.  
Повернувшись к блондину, мечник окинул его таким многообещающим взглядом, что тот лишь нервно сглотнул.

* * *

Кид чувствовал себя так, словно сам себя закапывает с головой. Его тело предавало его же принципы, а сволочной Ло смотрел на него таким взглядом, будто бы видел рыжеволосого насквозь.  
- Ну, что скажешь? - спокойно, если не сказать - равнодушно, поинтересовался он, проводя ладонью вверх по бедру парня и останавливая ее точно на бугорке возбужденного органа, стянутого грубой джинсовой тканью нелепого пятнистого цвета. - Или я был неправ?  
- Руки убрал, - рыкнул Кид, но его голос сейчас не смог бы убедить даже его самого, что уж было говорить о лишь победно усмехнувшемся Трафальгаре.  
- Невкусно, - заявил Лу, переключаясь снова на баночку с огурцами, и Юстасс с хирургом остались, в каком-то смысле, наедине. Именно Ло все это затеял, так убеждал себя Кид, не желая признавать, что с гейской порнушкой оплошал все-таки он сам.  
- Говорить ты можешь все, что угодно, - заметил брюнет, улыбаясь уголками рта, - а ругаться у тебя получается и того лучше, но тело не обманешь...  
- Пошел ты, - вяло огрызнулся рыжий, думая, что сейчас эта игра наскучит врачу, и тот от него отстанет.  
И в этот момент произошло то, чего он никак не ожидал - Ло потянулся, прижимаясь к его губам и срывая с них легкий поцелуй, настолько невесомый, что Кид едва успел его распробовать, а его член охотно отозвался на эту близость.  
- И это тебе тоже нравится, Юстасс-я, - довольно заметил Трафальгар, улыбаясь еще шире. - Продолжим игру?  
Пальцы поползли к ширинке, слегка дергая замочек так, что змейка молнии расстегнулась на пару сантиметров. Он действительно с ним играл, изощренно издеваясь, а Кид чувствовал себя в его руках послушной куклой.  
- Какого черта ты творишь, гребаный... - Юстасс задохнулся от возмущения, пытаясь подобрать слово, и тут его словно озарило. - Ты что, педик?  
- Фу, как грубо, - недовольно поморщился Ло. - Скажем так: я люблю эксперименты.  
- Катись от меня подальше со своими сраными экспериментами! - снова зарычал Кид, даже не осознавая, что кроме слов он не предпринимает ни единой попытки сбросить с себя руки Трафальгара, что, в свою очередь, не укрылось от внимания врача.  
Ширинка оказалась расстегнута до конца одним быстрым движением, и пальцы скользнули под ткань, ощупывая уже предельно возбужденную плоть. Так же неуловимо была расстегнута пуговица, и брюнет, перебравшись на кресло Кида, оседлал его колени, запуская ладони под резинку боксеров.  
Тем временем Луффи, схрумкав огурчик и поглазев на экран, вдруг радостно произнес:  
- Ой, а они там делают то же самое!  
Ло лишь снисходительно хмыкнул, даже не оборачиваясь в сторону Монки. Длинные пальцы талантливого хирурга сомкнулись на члене рыжеволосого парня, пробежались по всей длине и чуть более ощутимо надавили на дырочку на вершине головки. Сам он, едва Кид начал возмущаться, резко подался вперед и требовательно ворвался языком в его приоткрытый рот.  
Юстасс захлебнулся гневным стоном, едва почувствовал прикосновение к жаждущей разрядки плоти, а наглый язык Ло заставил его тело обмякнуть в кресле и податься навстречу ласке.  
Тело окончательно предало его, но опьяненный алкоголем разум уже не желал анализировать до идиотизма дикую ситуацию. Трафальгар же, почувствовав руки Кида на своих бедрах, победно ухмыльнулся и продолжил начатое.  
Он на мгновение отстранился, а тонкие пальцы аккуратно, но требовательно, ухватили рыжеволосого за подбородок, и Ло, насильно развернув его лицом к экрану, где сюжет незаметно сменился, и сейчас на видео занимались сексом уже две пары мужчин, спросил:  
- Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял? Так? Или так? Выбирай...

* * *

Санджи сдавленно застонал от ощущения горячей ладони Зоро, накрывшей его пах, но его тут же заткнули поцелуем, а затем мечник, оторвавшись от желанных губ повара, волнующим воображение блондина голосом прошептал ему на ухо:  
- Тише, Завитушка, иначе под дверью сейчас соберется целая толпа зрителей.  
Сдерживать стоны было сложно, когда уже почти не осталось сил терпеть все нарастающее возбуждение, но повар упрямо стиснул зубы, толкаясь в ладонь мечника.  
В запертой ванной стало ощутимо душно и жарко, кожа парней покрывалась мелкими капельками пота. Зоро стащил с блондина рубашку и прижал его спиной к прохладному кафелю стены. От контраста ощущений по телу пробежала легкая дрожь, а в следующую секунду пальцы мечника уже нащупали пряжку его ремня, проворно расстегивая брюки и стягивая их с повара вместе с бельем.  
Зеленоволосый тут же развернул переступившего через одежду, свалившуюся к его ногам, блондина к себе спиной и коленом раздвинул его бедра еще шире, заставив немного наклониться.  
- Зоро, смазка, - на удивление послушно склонившийся вперед, пробормотал Санджи.  
- Знаю, угомонись.  
Взгляд мечника заметался по многочисленным полочкам ванной комнаты, но ничего подходящего он не находил. Расстегнув дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами ширинку штанов, Зоро потянулся к шкафчику над раковиной, и с огромным удивлением обнаружил в нем тюбик со смазкой - почти такой же, какой всегда пользовались они.  
Какая-то странная мысль мелькнула в голове и погасла, сменившись пустотой. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать - это прекрасный соблазнительный блондин, который так охотно ему сегодня отдается, не превращая близость в привычное соперничество.  
Откинув крышку тюбика большим пальцем, Зоро выдавил изрядное количество приятно пахнущего геля на ладонь.  
Санджи почувствовал, как пальцы мечника скользят между его ягодиц, обильно смазывая его промежность и анус. А затем ощутил, как член Ророноа, направляемый его рукой, собирает остатки смазки с кожи и легко проникает в его тело.  
Едва головка раздвинула мышцы сфинктера, оказываясь внутри, парень вздрогнул всем телом, подаваясь назад и, запрокинув голову, застонал во весь голос.  
Зоро чертыхнулся отчасти от несдержанности блондина, отчасти от сводящего с ума ощущения, когда он находился внутри своего Завитушки, и покосился на дверь. Но кажется, за стонами мужчин на экране телевизора, никто из их друзей не различил голос повара.  
Быстрое движение навстречу - и Зоро заполнил его, войдя до упора. Он потянулся, обхватывая ладонью лицо блондина и зажимая ему рот.  
- Тише, - сказал он, - а то потом сам же и пожалеешь.  
Санджи хитро усмехнулся и лизнул кончиком языка пальцы фехтовальщика. Мысль, что Зоро сейчас применяет к нему грубую силу, хотя бы и ради того, чтобы удержать рвущиеся помимо воли стоны, сводила с ума. Он любил доводить возлюбленного до такого состояния, когда тот брал его насильно, сминая наигранное сопротивление.  
Мечник рыкнул от провокации повара и вышел из его тела почти полностью, тут же резко двигаясь вперед и вгоняя ему до упора.  
Санджи только сдавленно промычал - рука по-прежнему зажимала ему губы - и ощутил, как зеленоволосый толкает его к стене, прижимая всем телом к прохладному кафелю. Горячие губы коснулись лопаток, язык провел мокрую дорожку вверх до нежной шеи, впиваясь в горло блондина собственническим болезненным поцелуем-укусом, оставляя на светлой коже наливающееся насыщенной синевой пятно засоса. Зоро продолжал вколачиваться в него, наращивая темп и с каждым разом задевая простату, отчего повар все быстрее терял над собой контроль.  
- Зо...ро, - простонал он, срывая зажимающую рот ладонь, и попытался обернуться, чтобы получить хотя бы легкое касание губ вместо глубокого поцелуя, которого сейчас хотелось больше всего.  
Зеленоволосый, поняв чего добивается блондин, полностью вышел из его тела, резко разворачивая его к себе лицом и тут же снова вжимая в стену. Санджи закинул ноги ему на пояс, впиваясь в горячие губы парня. Дыхание смешалось; воздуха не хватало.  
Мечник подхватил любимого под ягодицы, удерживая стройное тело на весу, и почувствовал, как ладонь повара обхватывает его член и, приласкав напряженную плоть кончиками пальцев, уверенно направляет в себя. Снова оказавшись внутри блондина, Зоро сразу же начал двигаться в прежнем ритме, с каждым толчком наращивая темп.  
Санджи беспрерывно стонал в рот мечника, пальцами чуть ли не до крови впиваясь в широкие плечи и, то и дело, крепче стискивая норовившие соскользнуть с талии парня ноги. Вспотевшая кожа спины прилипала к стене, а кафель уже давно нагрелся, совершенно не остужая блондина. Он чувствовал, что был на пределе, еще чуть-чуть и...  
Ощутил, как Зоро напрягся всем телом и, с глухим стоном впиваясь в его губы, до боли кусая их, излился в него. Этого хватило, чтобы Санджи кончил следом за ним, даже не прикоснувшись к себе.  
Они сползли на пол, чувствуя себя обессиленными, но совершенно довольными произошедшим. Блондин устроился в объятьях мечника, пытаясь отдышаться. Волосы, мокрые от пота, прилипли ко лбу. Он чувствовал, как Зоро проводит пальцами по его влажной спине и невесомо целует в кончик носа.  
- И почему только самый лучший секс у нас получается черт знает где, в чужой квартире, в ванной? - запрокинув голову, спросил Санджи, впрочем, не особо ожидая ответа.  
- Потому что ты чертов извращенец, - хмыкнул Зоро, коротко целуя его губы и крепче прижимая к себе дабы избежать очередного спора - ему сейчас было слишком хорошо для этого.

* * *

- Так я все-таки был прав - ты действительно педик, - без капли сомнения, с нотами брезгливости и одновременно странного ликования, утвердившись в своей правоте, выдохнул Кид.  
- Если уж тебе нужно для собственного спокойствия подобрать для меня определение, Юстасс-я, то я бы предпочел "би", - совершенно спокойно отозвался Ло. - Но ты можешь считать, как тебе угодно.  
Он потянулся к рыжеволосому, чтобы снова прильнуть к тонким губам, и в этот момент Кид, сообразивший, что происходящее ему нравится все меньше, попытался скинуть его с себя. Но Трафальгар, и не ожидавший, что соблазнить этого парня будет так просто, стиснул колени, крепче сжимая его бедра, и снова сомкнул ладонь на его члене.  
- Слезь с меня... сволочь... - Кид попытался, чтобы его слова звучали угрожающе, но от легкого движения пальцев Ло сделал судорожный рваный вдох, а затем уставился на своего мучителя злобным взглядом.  
- Расслабься и получай удовольствие, - мурлыкнул ему на ухо брюнет, прихватив мочку зубами и снова двигая рукой.  
Тем временем Луффи, слопав последний огурчик, разочарованно уставился на банку. Затем - на экран телевизора, но там ничего интересного, на его взгляд, не происходило. Покосившись на двух друзей, он, крадучись, прошел на цыпочках из комнаты в коридор, и его шаги, удаляясь, затихли на кухне. Тихо щелкнула дверь холодильника.  
Ло, проводив "шпиона" коротким равнодушным взглядом, снова сосредоточил все свое внимание на чуть ли не плюющимся ядом парне перед собой.  
Вся ирония ситуации заключалась в том, что сам Кид не хотел, а его тело - хотело, даже очень. Там, где Юстасс был против, все его естество согласно отзывалось на прикосновения. И если с Ло он еще мог бы справиться, то битва против самого себя была заранее проиграна - уж кто-кто, а рыжеволосый парень прекрасно знал, какая он сам упертая сволочь. Вот только черта с два он так просто сдастся этому ублюдку. Если уж секса было не миновать, что в свете последних минут уже стало очевидно, то, по крайней мере, трахнутым окажется не он.  
Оскалившись в опасной улыбке, он сгреб отчего-то довольного такой переменой Ло в охапку и, не замечая, что скидывает с тумбочки у телевизора всякие безделушки, опрокинул его на диван.  
- Так кто из нас теперь педик? - ехидно поинтересовался Трафальгар, оказавшись прижатым к диванным подушкам мускулистым и сильным телом рыжеволосого парня.  
- Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе себя поиметь, то ошибаешься, докторская рожа, - злобно прорычал Кид. - Но если уж неймется, мне плевать, кого трахать. К тому же, у тебя вид и повадки как у бабы, а на четвереньках - парень, девка - все едино.  
- А ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого, Юстасс-я? - вкрадчиво спросил Ло и провел ладонью вверх по бедру, сжимая руками упругий зад рыжего, тут же проникая одной ладонью под плотную ткань джинсы.  
- Можешь даже не пытаться, - осклабился Кид, крепко удерживая брюнета за плечо.  
Ло потянулся к нему, еле ощутимо касаясь своими губами обветренных губ парня, и тот, не выдержав этого полу-контакта, впился в его рот грубым поцелуем. Трафальгар на вкус был, как мартини, которое он пил всего минуту назад, и этот аромат, напоминающий бальзам из трав, ему безумно шел.  
Едва рыжеволосый отстранился от Ло, чтобы перевернуть его тощее тело на живот, как тот резко подался вперед и, расплывшись в довольной дьявольской улыбке, обхватил шею Кида ладонью, но вместо того, чтобы снова прижаться к тонким губам в поцелуе выдохнул в его рот: "Попался", после чего ногу рыжеволосого обожгло болью и окружающий мир потерял часть своих красок.  
Гребаный хирург надавил какую-то точку, и его тело пронзила короткая судорога, а сам он потерял на время способность сопротивляться. Когда же опомнился, было уже поздно - Ло опрокинул его на диван лицом вниз. Руки тщедушного на вид брюнета оказались неожиданно сильными, настолько, что в таком положении Кид только и мог, что возмущенно промычать.  
Но в тот же миг Трафальгар склонился над ним, обхватывая губами мочку уха и медленно ее посасывая. Затем, коротко лизнув ушную раковину и выдохнув горячий воздух, принялся покрывать его шею настолько нежными поцелуями, что Кид на секунду растерялся, не чувствуя ни малейшего желания это прекращать.  
- Отвали, чертов педик, - как-то вяло, скорее по инерции брыкнулся рыжеволосый, что не укрылось от наблюдательного врача. Тем временем, пока одна рука удерживала Кида в горизонтальном положении, другая шарила по его бедрам, проворно стаскивая джинсы вместе с бельем.  
Надавив большим пальцем на анус снова вскинувшегося парня, Ло усмехнулся и опять подался вперед, опаляя его ухо жарким дыханием и наваливаясь на него всем телом.  
- Юстасс-я... - голос хирурга звучал с развратной хрипотцой, услышав которую рыжий вздрогнул. - Тебе ведь уже это нравится? Посмотри сюда...  
Стон, раздавшийся из динамиков, заставил Кида приподнять голову и уставиться на экран. И тут же пожалеть об этом. Темноволосый мужчина, до этого дразнивший своего киношного любовника короткими ласками, водя по его промежности возбужденным органом, блестящим от какой-то смазки, немного отстранился от него, а затем резко подался вперед, входя в разработанную дырочку сразу на всю длину, отчего тот захлебнулся стоном, прогибаясь в пояснице и впиваясь коротко остриженными ногтями в рельефную спину.  
- А я сделаю еще лучше, - тихий голос Ло обволакивал, затягивая, не давая вырваться из какого-то ненормального состояния. Рыжеволосый парень понял, что отталкивать брюнета нет никакого желания, что пальцы Ло, скользящие в ложбинке между его ягодиц и дразнящие его легким проникновением, не вызывают в нем стойкого отвращения, а должны бы. На секунду касания прекратились, и Кид услышал звук расстегивающейся пряжки ремня. Это немного отрезвило парня, и он снова дернулся, но Ло удерживал крепко. Хирург усмехнулся, видя жалкую попытку друга вырваться и, схватившись за пояс его штанов, сдернул их вниз, оголяя молочно-белую кожу его упругой задницы.  
- Я бы мог доставить тебе больше удовольствия, если бы ты не брыкался, - прошептал ему на ухо Ло, коленями чуть раздвинув его ноги и опустившись всем телом на упирающегося парня. - Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули без этого?  
Перед глазами Кида возник маленький квадратик презерватива.  
- Будь хорошим мальчиком, Юстасс-я, помоги снять обертку, - Ло откровенно издевался над рыжеволосым. Тот в ответ зарычал и вновь попытался скинуть брюнета.  
Парень хоть и был взбешен, но понимал, что выполнить эту угрозу вполне в духе этого гребаного врача, а там кто его знает, от кого и что он мог подцепить. Но вот так, самому же дать согласие на то, чтобы тот его поимел? Да черта с два! Что он и озвучил, буквально выплюнув эти слова.  
- Не хочешь быть послушным? - Ло убрал руку, и раздалось тихое шуршание вскрываемой обертки. - Так и быть, обойдусь без твоей помощи.  
Кид слышал, как хирург возится, натягивая резинку, а затем почувствовал, как в его анус проникают пальцы Ло, и снова дернулся, но чертов врач вновь не позволил ему уйти от прикосновений.  
- Ублюдок! - ругнулся рыжеволосый, но в этот раз, занятый растягиванием своего неожиданного любовника, брюнет не удостоил его ответом.  
Кид чувствовал, как длинные пальцы Трафальгара удивительно аккуратно двигаются в его теле, раздвигают нежные стенки ануса, поглаживая их и расслабляя, и понял, что начал возбуждаться от этих касаний. А когда Ло потер определенную точку внутри - вскинулся и сдавленно захрипел. Брюнет усмехнулся над ухом парня и продолжил доводить его до невменяемого состояния, снова и снова надавливая, теребя и лаская. Ощущения были непривычные, никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного.  
- Я же говорил, что тебе это понравится, Юстасс-я, - хмыкнул Трафальгар, вытащив пальцы из расслабленного колечка мышц и почувствовав, как рыжеволосый неосознанно дернулся следом за ними.  
- Чтоб теб-яя, - Кид захлебнулся стоном, почувствовав, как в его анус упирается головка члена. Он инстинктивно попытался уйти от этого проникновения, но крепкие руки Ло, вцепившись ему в плечи, с силой вдавили в диван. Со странным то ли волнением, то ли предвкушением - и сам не понял - он ощутил, как хирург медленно входит, заполняя его до упора. Услышал, как тот сдавленно простонал от удовольствия и почувствовал прикосновение горячих губ к щеке.  
И в этот момент пожалел, что приходится лежать, уткнувшись в диванные подушки - именно сейчас хотелось яростно наброситься на эти губы, зацеловывая их до крови.  
Легкая вспышка боли обожгла, когда брюнет двинулся назад, почти полностью выходя из него, а затем волна наслаждения пробежала по телу, когда тот с силой толкнулся, упираясь в ту самую точку, которой еще совсем недавно касался пальцами. У Кида перед глазами поплыло, а боль восхитительным образом сменялась вспышками удовольствия, порой смешиваясь с ним, и это оказалось именно тем, что рыжеволосый парень всегда любил в сексе. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать, тем самым показывая, что ему нравится происходящее. Кид не думал о том, что он сделает потом с ублюдочным докторишкой за его выходку - об этом можно будет и позже поразмышлять, но не мог не признать, что тот все же оказался прав, хотя вслух он, конечно же, никогда этого не произнесет.  
В этот момент он почувствовал, как пальцы одной руки Ло обводят контур его губ, слегка проникая в горячую влагу рта, а другая, протиснувшись между диванной обивкой и его телом, обхватывает возбужденный орган, начиная медленно двигаться в такт толчкам.  
С губ Кида помимо его воли сорвался рваный вдох, и он, с отвращением к самому себе, понял, что получает удовольствие, лаская тонкие пальцы брюнета языком.  
- Юстасс... - раздался над ним хрипловатый голос, и это оказалось самым неожиданным. Ло, произносящий **так **его имя, моментально превратился в фетиш, от которого - Кид был убежден - избавиться ему если и удастся, то не скоро...  
Рыжеволосый кончил в ласкающую его смуглую руку, покрытую татуировками, не сдержав громкий стон, а через пару толчков врача почувствовал весь вес его тощего тела, обрушившегося ему на спину после испытанного им оргазма.  
- А вживую "гейская порнуха" прикольнее смотрится, - где-то над головой Ло раздался знакомый голос.  
Снова что-то жующий Монки стоял за диваном, облокотившись о его спинку и подперев свободной рукой подбородок. Мальчишка с любопытными искорками в глазах, задорно улыбаясь, смотрел на все еще лежащих друг на друге на диванных подушках парней, приходящих в себя после недавней близости. Трафальгар беззлобно усмехнулся и опустил голову, снова прижимаясь щекой к спине Кида, все еще обтянутой яркой тканью рубашки. Отвечать не хотелось, равно как и шевелиться.  
Кид, правда, попытался злобно завозиться под ним, но быстро прекратил все свои попытки. Разобраться с этой сволочью можно будет и позже, утром. Когда выспится.

* * *

- И как нам теперь выйти отсюда? - пелена возбуждения давно сошла, и блондин наконец-то смог трезво оценить ситуацию. - Что они подумают?  
- Что мы мыли руки? - равнодушно отозвался Зоро.  
- Полчаса мыли руки вдвоем?! - психанул повар.  
- Успокойся ты, Завитушка. Думаю, что нам вообще не обязательно отсюда выходить до утра. А еще я думаю, что им там сейчас не до нас с тобой.  
- Мне кажется, или там уже не только в телевизоре стонут? - Санджи приподнял голову и настороженно прислушался, смутно догадываясь, о чем говорит зеленоволосый парень.  
- А если и так, то что? - во весь рот зевнул Зоро, притягивая любимого ближе к себе и поерзав на жестком полу, в попытке устроиться поудобнее.  
- Да пусть делают что хотят, мне-то что, вот только там же Луффи.  
- Ой, брось, как гейскую порнуху по телеку смотреть, так это ему можно, а как вживую в паре шагов от себя - так сразу нет? - усмехнулся Ророноа.  
- Все равно, он еще ребенок, - устраиваясь головой на груди зеленоволосого, прошептал Санджи.  
- По мне, так его такая ерунда не интересует, - снова зевнул Зоро. - А вот оставленный без присмотра холодильник уже наверняка пуст.  
- И то верно, - поддавшись состоянию любимого, блондин тоже зевнул, но тут же вскинулся. - Постой, Маримо, ты что, прямо тут спать собрался?  
- А почему нет?  
- Холодно, жестко и неудобно, да и вдруг кому-то душ понадобится?  
- Вот если бы кому-то мог понадобиться туалет, то я бы еще подумал, а душ... - зеленоволосый снова зевнул, притягивая Санджи обратно. - Подождут, не переломятся. Так что спи уже, Завитушка.

* * *

Маленький кусочек неба, видимый в лобовом стекле, посветлел - солнце поднималось над землей, но лес по обеим сторонам дороги все еще хранил ночные тени, и машина неслась по мрачному коридору, а фары сквозь легкую дымку тумана развеивали предрассветные сумерки. Молодой брюнет с задорными веснушками на щеках потянулся, сонно открыл глаза и почувствовал, как большая теплая ладонь взъерошила волосы.  
- Мы скоро уже приедем? - улыбнувшись любимому блондину, хриплым со сна голосом поинтересовался Эйс.  
- Еще минут двадцать, - ответил тот, бросив короткий взгляд на часы. - Пробок в такое время нет, так что успеем.  
Портгас в свою очередь взглянул на приборную панель, где, неумолимо отсчитывая бег времени, тикали стрелки часов, и поморщился.  
- Черт бы побрал это начальство, - проворчал он, - давно пора оттуда увольняться.  
И угрюмо замолчал, по всей видимости, мысленно уже составляя заявление.  
Марко в ответ промолчал - такие решения он всегда оставлял за своим возлюбленным, не пытаясь на него каким-либо образом давить, хотя и ему было совершенно не по душе, что пришлось прервать отдых из-за экстренного вызова.  
- Через двадцать минут, говоришь? - что-то просчитав в голове, вдруг оживился брюнет.  
Феникс подозрительно покосился на младшего парня, но утвердительно кивнул.  
- Значит у нас еще будет время!  
- Снова хочешь опоздать? - отозвался Марко, усмехнувшись воспоминаниям.  
- Да ладно тебе, можно подумать, я так часто опаздываю на работу из-за утреннего секса, - лучезарно улыбнулся брюнет.  
- Каждый раз.  
- Каждый?  
- Именно.  
- Да быть не может, - напрягая память, пробормотал Эйс. - А какая, к черту, разница? Все равно я собираюсь уходить оттуда!  
Светловолосый парень снова покосился на юного любовника, но лишь добродушно усмехнулся, выруливая на дорогу, ведущую к их дому.  
Лес сменился пригородом, а тот, в свою очередь - городским пейзажем. Свернув на одну из тихих улиц на окраине, машина затормозила у одной из многоэтажек, и блондин, припарковав ее на свободном для стоянки месте, повернул ключ в зажигании, выключая мотор, и вышел на улицу, разминая затекшую от долгой дороги шею.  
- Хорошо все-таки дома, - выбравшись из салона и потягиваясь, озвучил очевидную впрочем вещь Портгас. - Марко, идем же - время не ждет!  
Блондин, захлопывая дверцу и пикая брелком сигнализации, поравнялся с улыбающимся парнишкой, и они вдвоем направились к подъезду.  
Эйс не дал им спокойно подняться на свой этаж, прильнув к телу любимого мужчины и потянувшись к его губам, едва за ними закрылись двери лифта. Светловолосый охотно ему ответил, впрочем, не позволяя пока Эйсу углубить поцелуй. Феникс уже не первый год был знаком с темпераментом своего любимого и прекрасно знал и то, какую реакцию тот мог в нем вызвать, и ему хотелось сначала хотя бы попасть, если уж и не в спальню, то в саму квартиру.  
- Марко... - Эйс смотрел на него взглядом, подернутым пеленой желания.  
- Сейчас, - прошептал тот и почувствовал пальцы брюнета, расстегивающие пуговицы его рубашки. - Подожди, мы уже почти дома.  
Раздался короткий сигнал, оповещающий о прибытии на нужный этаж, створки лифта с шумом разъехались, и парни практически вывалились из него на лестничную площадку.  
Марко впечатал Эйса в стену - тот все-таки добился своего, доведя возлюбленного ласками до исступления, и теперь уже Портгас, безуспешно пытаясь нашарить в карманах ключи от квартиры, умолял его подождать секундочку.  
Наконец ключи нашлись, дверь была преодолена, и парни ввалились в квартиру, не отрываясь друг от друга ни на миг.  
Эйс разорвал глубокий поцелуй, от которого перестало хватать воздуха, и принялся ласкать губами щетинистый подбородок блондина, спускаясь на шею, и пальцами едва не срывая оставшиеся застегнутыми пуговицы.  
- Привет, Эйсу, Марко, - сонно протирая глаза рукой, из туалета вышел младший из братьев Ди, тут же натыкаясь на парней. - А вы уже приехали, да?  
Не дождавшись от занятых друг другом мужчин ни слова, Монки зевнул и направился обратно на кухню, когда до Эйса наконец-таки дошел смысл происходящего.  
- Лу... ЛУФФИ?! - ошарашенно вскричал он, оторвавшись от вылизывания горла Марко и взглянув на брата. - Какого черта ты тут забыл?  
Феникс лишь крепче стиснул руки на ягодицах своего парня, но тоже взглянул в сторону нежданного гостя, поняв, что их планам сбыться уже не суждено, а вот причина, почему младший братишка Эйса оказался тут, явно выходит за рамки обыденности.  
- Ну мы это... киношку смотрели, - отозвался он, с интересом разглядывая парней, задерживаясь на руках блондина, крепко сжимающих зад его старшего брата.  
- Смотрели? - странное подозрение закралось в голову, возбуждение разом схлынуло, и Эйс, все же нехотя отлепившись от Марко, заглянул в комнату.  
На диване, небрежно закутавшись в плед, в совершенно ошеломляющей близости друг от друга - а точнее, в обнимку - спали Кид и Ло. Эйс растерянно почесал затылок, но решил махнуть на это рукой. Повернулся к ванной и подергал ручку, но та оказалась заперта.  
- Что за?..  
- Там Зоро и Санджи, - тут же "осчастливил" его новостью братишка.  
Портгас от неожиданности даже не стал выяснять, что они там делают, а вместо этого прошел прямо в комнату, мимо мирно сопящих друг на дружке парней.  
Тем временем Кид, разбуженный шумом, потянулся и сел, недоуменно оглядываясь и сонно спихивая с себя еще не проснувшегося Трафальгара.  
Эйс замер возле телевизора, подхватывая с пола недопитую бутыль виски и с интересом нюхая содержимое. Затем его взгляд упал на коробку от диска, валявшуюся тут же, на тумбочке.  
- Это вот и есть то самое кино, которое вы смотрели? - странным голосом спросил он. Марко за его спиной уже с трудом давил смешки.  
- Ага, гейская порнушка! - тут же радостно отозвался Луффи, и его брат от этих слов едва не упал.  
- Что за фигня? - вмешался Кид, который не понимал, что вокруг него происходит. - Какого черта этот гребаный?..  
Взгляд рыжеволосого пробежался по присутствующим в комнате парням, поморщившемуся от громких звуков его голоса Трафальгару, и в его сознании тут же отчетливо вспыхнули события минувшей ночи. Не успев сообразить, что он делает, Кид дернул плед, которым все еще был укрыт Ло, спешно натягивая его на себя.  
- О, - смешливо заметил Марко, глядя на потуги рыжеволосого прикрыться. - Это излишне, парень. Все что нужно, мы уже увидели.  
- О, привет, парни, - зевая во весь рот, в комнату вошел Зоро. - Эйс, Луффи говорил, ты только вечером приедешь.  
- Меня на работу вызвали, прости уж, что не дали вам окончательно превратить нашу квартиру в филиал гейского борделя, - ехидно отозвался Портгас. - Ванна свободна?  
- Санджи уже пошел завтрак готовить, - усмехнувшись шутке брюнета, ответил зеленоволосый, и в этот момент он тоже увидел укутавшегося в плед Кида, и его губы растянулись в ехидной ухмылке.  
- А, пошли вы все! - рявкнул тот, со злостью вскакивая с дивана и поспешно натягивая на себя штаны.  
- Юстасс-я, - Ло, наконец, тоже проснулся от царившего в комнате шума, наугад потянулся и, вцепившись Киду в задний карман джинсов, чуть не стащил их с него снова.  
- Ладно, я в душ, мне еще на работу ехать, - с едва заметными нотками сожаления в голосе сказал Эйс, коротко взглянув на Марко, и скрылся за дверью.  
Зоро, настороженный предыдущими словами Портгаса о "нашей" квартире, вспомнивший также и о тюбике лубриканта вкупе с подборкой специфических фильмов и этим "прощальным взглядом", уже успел сделать для себя некоторые выводы.  
- Прости, парень, что помешали, - обратился он к блондину, но тот лишь хмыкнул, жестом показывая, что все в порядке и развивать тему вовсе не обязательно. Ророноа понимающе кивнул и присел на подлокотник кресла.  
Кид же, взбешенный до предела, все еще не мог сообразить, что вокруг него происходит.  
- Пусти меня! - потребовал он, отдирая от себя пальцы Ло.  
- А как же завтрак в постель, Юстасс-я? - ехидно поинтересовался тот, растягивая губы в белоснежной улыбке.  
- Я тебе не баба! - тут же взревел рыжий.  
- Заметь, я этого и не говорил, - на удивление серьезным тоном, глядя прямо в глаза Кида, произнес Трафальгар, отчего тот напряженно сглотнул.  
Сейчас ему отчетливо почудился за этими словами намек на возможное продолжение. И уже - по его собственным правилам.  
Впрочем, наваждение быстро прошло, Киду наконец удалось оторвать от своих джинсов пальцы Ло, и рыжеволосый парень, злобно матерясь, уставился на оставленную Эйсом на тумбочке коробочку от диска.  
- Откуда вообще здесь взялось это убожество?! - спросил он, обращаясь ко всем сразу и ни к кому конкретно.  
Он перевел взгляд на полку с DVD, где подобных фильмов еще оставалось в изобилии, и все они - Кид только сейчас это заметил - были про геев. Когда они завалились сюда вечером, в алкогольном угаре, ему и в голову бы такое не смогло прийти.  
Юстасс в растерянности обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с серьезными серыми глазами Марко, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, да так и захлопнул его. От остающегося внешне абсолютно спокойным парня исходила вполне ощутимая угроза, и рыжеволосый понял, что лучше всего ему будет промолчать.  
Зато, вылетев из квартиры на лестничную площадку, он обматерил все, что только можно. Досталось даже Луффи, хотя тот особо ни в чем не был виноват - ну, кроме того, что это была его идея, прийти в квартиру Эйса - но больше всего - и охотнее всего - Кид ругал Трафальгара. Эта хладнокровная сволочь еще получит свое, если думает, что на этом все и закончилось.  
- Завтрак готов, - раздался из кухни недовольный голос.  
- Ура! - возликовал Луффи. - Стряпня Санджи!  
Еда, приготовленная блондином, всегда была божественна, а паренек не прочь был перекусить в любое время дня и ночи.  
Но, влетев в комнату, он замер на пороге. Повар стоял у плиты с кислой миной на лице. На сковородке шипела самая обычная яичница-глазунья, рядом лежал нарезанный ломтиками хлеб.  
- Санджи? - жалобно пискнул Луффи, получив тарелку с одним-единственным яйцом. - А почему так мало?  
- А как ты думаешь, кто в этом виноват?! - теряя остатки терпения, зарычал тот.  
- Кто? - широко распахнув глаза, спросил паренек.  
- Кто сожрал вчера все, что было в холодильнике?! Не догадываешься?!  
- О, завтрак, - в кухню влетел Эйс, на ходу застегивающий рубашку. Выхватив из рук брата тарелку и кинув на повара благодарный взгляд, он снова умчался куда-то вглубь квартиры - парень уже безбожно опаздывал на работу.  
- Черт с тобой, садись ешь, - обреченно выдохнул Санджи, протягивая Монки новую порцию.  
- Чтоб к нашему возвращению все было убрано! - в кухне снова появилась черноволосая макушка Портгаса. - И больше никакого кино, - добавил он, скидывая уже опустевшую тарелку в раковину и снова скрываясь за дверью.


End file.
